No one understands!
by xtreme-muso
Summary: There is a new rule at Hogwarts: all prefects from the same year share a dormitory. Harry and Hermione are prefects from Gryffindor, and Malfoy and Pansy are from Slytherin. Hermione loves Draco, so what will happen next? :
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

7 weeks have passed since the end of 4th year. Now it is only one day until the start of 5th year. I savoured those last toasty moments in bed, and then pulled myself out of my bed. I looked around at my nearly bare room, and went over to my trunk. It was nearly all packed, but I still had to go to Diagon Alley to get my new books and quills and stuff. I had put in all my robes, my pyjamas and weekend clothes. I looked at my prefect badge lying on top of my clothes. This was going to be a fun year.

The best part about it is Dumbledore is trying a new system this year: all prefects from each year share a dorm and common room. For example, all us fifth year prefects share one dorm, one for the boys and one for the girls.

The equal best part to it is that Harry and I are the prefects from Gryffindor. And not Ron! Harry is my bestest ever friend. We know everything about each other. Including… Never mind…

There are two prefects from each house in years 5, 6 & 7. 5th years are sort of semi-prefects. We look out for trouble in the corridors and things like that. I am so glad Ron wasn't chosen. He is a PIG. I know that Hailey and Callum were chosen from Hufflepuff, and I _think _Ryan and Ali were chosen from Ravenclaw. I have absolutely no idea who was chosen from Slytherin. I hope it isn't Pansy. Or Malfoy.

I am in love with Draco Malfoy. I don't know why, or what I find so intriguing about him, but there is something and I am hopelessly under his spell. I think he is really hot, but that's not all. I know I don't know him very well, while I am always hopelessly staring at him, I sometimes catch glimpses of a much nicer Malfoy, a scared one, a hopeful one. It might just be my imagination, but whenever someone mentions his father, there is this tiny spark of fear in his eyes. When they mention his mother, he has a spark of hope in his eyes. If they start talking about Quidditch, he starts smiling and is immediately part of the conversation. When I am thinking of him, all thoughts of Ron are out of my head. . Whenever he is mean to me, it hurts so much. I cry myself to sleep over this boy. But still, I love him.

You are probably wondering why I hate Ronald so much. The reason is, I loved him. So that meant he thought he could do anything and get away with it. Like cheat on me, then come crawling back, me jumping back into his arms. It worked the first few times, I am embarrassed to admit. But last year, when Lavender started chanting _"I'm dating Ron, I'm dating Ron," _RIGHTin my face, literally, I think that drew the line. I stormed up to him, and he didn't even look startled. In fact, he rolled his eyes and said, "What now, Hermione. I am in the middle of a discussion here."  
"Oh yeah?" I hissed. "Over whether Lavender is good in bed or not, probably." That made him jump. His eyes grew bigger, and he started lying.  
"What are you talking about, Hermy?" he even had the nerve to put his arm around me and place his hand on my backside. I shook him away, angrily. "This is over. I am finished with you and your stinking lies. Just leave me alone and never speak to me again. I hate you." With that, I ran away, to the only room I knew where I would be safe: The Room of Requirements. I opened the door and was surprised to find Harry in there. "Harry," I burst into tears. He just stood there and rocked me, being the bestest best friend in the world. After a long time, I eventually stopped crying. I thought this part would hurt, and I would crawl back to Ron, but I actually feel free. I feel as if every trace of the love I felt for him was gone, only to be replaced with hatred, which I didn't mind. He was no longer part of my life, and I never felt any feelings towards him again.

"Hey Harry," I asked.  
"Yeah, 'Mione?"  
"Why are you in here?"  
"Oh. Well, Pansy was giving me heaps. You know, 'Hey scar-head, what are you getting your parents for Christmas? Oh - sorry.' The usual. I know you told me to stop listening to them, but it just gets to me." At that moment, I felt so sorry for Harry. I gave him an extra big hug, then we both walked out of the room.

I really shouldn't drift off like that. So_, back to Earth, Hermione! What should I take from this box here?_ I sifted through, and found a book that I had lost. I tossed it into my trunk, and closed the lid. I think I packed everything, what else would I need? I had all my toiletries and reading books, so I left it at that and got ready to go to Diagon Alley.

**A/N: I hope you like this story. I personally like the plot :-)  
I accept constructive criticism and if you want me to put something into the story, just put it in a review!  
**

**Thanks,**

**Xtreme Muso 3 **


	2. Chapter 2

**(another a/n: FYI, Hermione isn't muggle-born in this story. Her Mum is a witch, and her Dad is a muggle, so she is sort of half-half. Her grandparents were muggle-born. And they can use magic at home in this story.) Unfortunately, Harry Potter isn't mine. So anything you know, is J.K's. anything new, is mine.**

**Chapter 2**

I put on my muggle clothes to go to Diagon Alley, a purple t-shirt and denim shorts. I wore my pink thongs **(a/n Aussie way of saying flip-flops) **and headed downstairs.

"Hermione, when do you want to leave?" my mother asked.  
"In about 15 minutes, if that's ok with you," I answered.  
"That's fine. Don't eat too fast!" Mum was always so caring. I love her so much!

We used Floo-Powder to get to Diagon Alley. Every time I use Floo-Powder, I felt really nervous. It's probably because of Harry's adventure in 2nd Year.  
We ended up in Diagon Alley safely, thank goodness. I kissed Mum good-bye, then walked quickly to Flourishes and Blotts. I was looking at a new range of quills, which were really cool, and cheap. They were all the usual feathers, but in fancy colours. I got 3 purple ones, 2 blue ones and 4 normal black ones. I got a whole roll of parchment for writing letters and songs, some new parchment books for all my subjects and a new ink well. I moved down to the back of the store, to where the set books were. I checked off my list, and got a few more for extra information. It was time to pay. I managed to cram everything into two bags, and then put them into my backpack with the Undetectable Extension Charm. I made my way out of the shop, and then stopped dead. Across the road was the Weasley family. Sure, Ginny is alright, but Ronald... I tried to quickly walk away before anyone spotted- "Hermione! How are you!" me. Ginny is my least favourite person in the world right now. Well, second least favourite. I took a deep breath. Ron looked up, saw me looking worried, and then sauntered over to my side. "Hey babe," he smirked, clearly thinking I had forgotten. I must have looked sick, because I certainly felt that way. I was feeling so sick. I hoped, like a miracle, my mum would suddenly appear. She didn't. I didn't want to let Mrs Weasley know what a prat of a son she has, so I played along.  
"Hi, Ron. How are you?" I said through gritted teeth. I kept my distance, giving Ron a warning glare, but he took no notice of me. He stepped forward and gave me a lumpy hug. He is so creepy and smarmy. I wriggled out, but he caught my shoulder. His hand slid down my back, to my backside, and I grabbed his hand and shoved it into his flabby stomach. He was stubborn, and put his hand right back where it was. I pulled away from him. He placed his ugly, slurpy lips over mine and I threw up.

**A/N: Cliff-hanger! Sorry, but I couldn't resist... :-) I will upload the next chapter as soon as I can. What do you think so far? Sorry this chapter is short I had to do the cliff-hanger!**

Take Care!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I threw up, right into Ron's mouth. His eyes flew open, and his face looked funny. He spat out my vomit and wiped his mouth. "Bloody hell, Hermione! Why'd you do that? You evil old bat, you did that on purpose!" He kept going on and on, muttering under his breath as he used his wand to produce a spell to clear out his mouth. Being the dumb lump he is, he couldn't do it. Mrs Weasley came over, looking horrified. "Ronald Weasley! I never want you to speak to a girl like that ever again! That is just revolting. You should be ashamed of yourself. Apologise immediately." Mrs Weasley looked quite mad, her eyes flaming.  
"No Mum! I will never apologize. She deserves it! She is a right down bitch. Ugh, I never even want to see you again. Get out of my life, Hermione!"  
"Happily," I responded. With that, I ran again. I ran all the way to the Quidditch shop, hoping to find Harry there. Tears streaming down my face, I felt so alone. I bumped into someone inside the shop, but pushed him away and paced to the back of the store. That person didn't let go of me, in fact, he held my arm tighter, and started to pull me out of the shop. I struggled and tried to shake him off me but he was persistent. I eventually just let him pull me, and I went limp. I closed my eyes, and just walked forward. Everything was a lot quieter now, and I was walking on timber floorboards. The person pushed me gently onto the chair that was there, and I opened my eyes. I gasped as I looked up, right into the eyes of Blaise Zabini.

**(BLAISES POINT OF VIEW)**

When Granger looked up, I couldn't help but notice how pretty she is.  
"Are you okay?" I asked her.  
"Not really," she replied.  
"Do you want to say?"  
"Not really.  
"Do you have anything to say other than 'Not really?"  
She smiled. "Not really."  
"Well then, I hope you are okay. Just stay here and I will be right back."  
"Okay."  
"Jackpot! That wasn't a 'not really'!"  
"Blaise, you are so immature." She said sarcastically.  
"Whatever," I said, rolling my eyes.  
She started laughing, which was really good, as a few moments ago she was bawling her eyes out.  
"Hey Blaise," Hermione asked. "Where am I?"  
"You are in the lobby of Gringotts, for some reason. I like it here because it is quiet, and has a nice feel to it. Now just stay here, and wait!"

I headed out of the bank, looking for Draco. I found him, sitting inside the Quidditch shop, reading _Quidditch through the Ages._ "Draco," I chuckled. "Since when do you read?"  
"Since now," he laughed with me. I pulled him up and we walked over to the lobby of Gringotts.  
"Hey, you are never going to believe who is in the Gringotts lobby, after crying and running away," I whispered, so Granger wouldn't hear.  
"Who? It better bloody well not be Pansy. I can't stand the sight of that chick!"

"Don't worry. It's not that bad."

"Oh gosh. Lavender Brown, isn't it?" He started to look worried.

"No, doofus. It's Granger."

**A/N: another cliff-hanger! What will Malfoy's reaction be? Will he throw up, just like Hermione? Will he suddenly end up liking her? Put your thoughts into a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

MALFOY's POV

I stopped in my tracks. "Granger? Granger, as in Hermione?"

"Yep. Come say hi."

Bloody hell. This was all I needed today. I sighed, started walking again I can't stand Granger. Don't know what Blaise sees in her. I looked around, and no one was there. "Well?" I said to Blaise, raising my eyebrows.  
"Huh? I told her to wait here. Where'd she go?"

"Mate, she's not a dog. She probably left." Thank goodness.

HERMIONE'S POV

As soon as Blaise left, I ran again. I don't dislike Blaise; it's just awkward because he's in Slytherin. And, I was about 80% positive that he was going to go get Malfoy, and I would be so embarrassed.

I bumped into Mum on the way out. "Mum! Thank goodness you're here. I have so much to tell you."

I told her everything, and she was so good. I gave her a big hug, and told her I had to get a few more things.  
"Don't be too long. We have to leave in two hours to get home again. Stay Safe!"

We went home, and I put my new buys into my trunk. I had bought Crookshanks a new treat, a cat Condo that I had shrunk to put into my Extendable bag. I think I am all ready to set off tomorrow. I put in my favourite bed sheets, flopped onto my bed and closed my eyes, to try and get some sleep.

Someone knocked on the door. I mentally groaned and got up to open it. Mum was standing there, smiling, her eyes sparkling. "Darling, come into the living room, I have something to show you!"  
I went, and when I got there, I gasped. Sitting on the table was a beautiful, white and golden owl. "Mum," I breathed. "She is amazing! Oh, thank you!" I ran up to mum and hugged her. I then looked over to my new owl, and it flew over and perched itself on my arm. Her eyes were a caramel-gold colour, and when she looked at you, you got lost in in her eyes. Her sleek, shiny feathers, a flurry of colours, mostly white, with some gold, and some feathers so royal and shadowy that they seemed blue. She was in every way, amazing.

I was trying to decide what to call her. _Midnight? _Nah, too common. _Twilight? _Not her. I tried thinking of some human names. _Olivia? _Nope. Then it hit me. Ashley! Ashley is a cool name. I could call her Ash, which will relate to some of her feathers (being dark). "Ashley," I whispered. She looked up, and flew over to my shoulder. This girl is smart! I sat down at my desk and started writing a letter to Harry.

_Dear Harry,_

_Take a good long look at my owl. You heard me, MY owl! Mum gave her to me and she is just the best! Guess what I named her. Ashley. Or Ash for short. _

_How is Hedwig going? You know, they could be friends! I am so excited for tomorrow, when we go on the train, to Hogwarts! Being a prefect with you is going to be so fun. I wonder who the other prefects are?_

_See you in the prefect's carriage tomorrow! _

_Hermione xoxo_

**A/N: Next chapter is going to be the train. Hermione and Harry will find out who the other prefects are. Who do you think they'll be? I am having a lot of fun writing this!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Mum! Hurry up!" I was getting so excited for the start of school.  
"I'm coming, I'm coming. Why are you so excited for leaving your poor old mother?"  
"Mum, you know I don't mean it like that. But I haven't seen Harry in ages!"

Before I knew it, we were at Kings Cross. I hugged Mum good bye, then ran for platform 9 ¾. On the way, I looked at the time. It was already 10:30! All the prefects had to be inside the train by 10:40. Oh well. I emerged onto platform 9 ¾ and it was already chaos. Making my way to the front of the train, I nearly bumped into Ron. I quickly went on my way though, and he didn't stop me. I exhaled, not even knowing I was holding my breath. Saying hello to the baggage man, I gave him my trunk and went on my way with Crookshanks and Ashley. I finally made it to the prefect's carriage. Opening the door, I was stunned. Hailey, Callum, Ryan and Ali were all there. So was Harry. The two Slytherin prefects were… Pansy and Malfoy. I knew Malfoy might have gotten it, but Pansy? I nearly slapped my head, but that would have been rude. Without making eye-contact with Pansy, I stepped over her, and, knowing me, I tripped. Steady hands held me up, and when I looked up into the most attractive blue-grey eyes, I knew that I had fallen into Draco's arms. I still couldn't look away from the blueness of his eyes, when he suddenly looked away and let go of me. I came down to earth as well, and put my hair behind my ears and picked up Ash's cage and Crookshanks. I sat down heavily next to Harry, still in my own world.

"Hello? Earth to Hermione?" Harry was waving his hand in front of my face. I blinked, and then gave him a hug.

"Harry! How are you? Did you get my owl? Did you have a nice summer? Were the Dursleys' nice to you? I asked, questions overlapping each other.

"Woah, slow down, 'Mione! Well. 1, I'm great. 2, yes I did get your owl. Nice name, she is very pretty. 3, no I didn't have a nice summer. As long as I'm with the Dursleys' I'll never have a nice summer. 4, the Dursleys' were… civil." I processed all that, and then gave him another hug. "I missed you so much!" I said, giving him an extra squeeze.

"Now, enough about me. How was your summer?"

After I had told Harry about my summer and my encounters with Ron, Professor McGonagall came in and started speaking to us.

"Now, children, you all know that you have been selected from your houses to be responsible prefects. I expect no less than good from all of you." She looked over her spectacles at us, and then went on her way.

"Guys, how about we play a game?" I asked hesitantly, waiting for McGonagall to go.

"Sure!" Ali said. "Let's play truth or dare!"

"Okay," everyone agreed.

Wizard truth or dare was very different from muggle truth or dare. In wizard truth or dare, you have to either do the truth or the dare or you will be punished by the game. Yes, it sounds freaky but it is really fun. When we last played, Katie Bell got boils all over her face from lying. I guess the fun thing about it is that you know that no one will lie.

"Who's going first?" Hailey asked.

"Ali, you go first because you came up with the idea." I suggested.

"Okay. Harry. Truth or dare?" Ali questioned.

"Uh, truth," Harry looked flustered at being chosen first.

"Okay. Do you think that Ginny is cute?" she giggled.

"Yes," Harry stammered, blushing.

"That is so cute!" Ali squealed.

"Just remember you can't tell anyone, okay? Otherwise the game will come back to haunt you." I reminded her.

"Fine," she smiled. "Harry, your go!"

"Um, Callum, truth or dare?" Harry asked.

"Dare," Callum replied without skipping a beat.

"I dare you to run down the train screaming that the flobberworms are coming to get you!"

"Okay!" He was out of the room in less than 3 seconds.

"AAHHH! THE FLOBBERWORMS ARE ATTACKING! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" we heard 10 seconds later. We clambered to the door of the carriage, just in time to see Callum hurtling past. Many carriage doors were open, to see what the fuss was about. I just couldn't stop laughing. He ran back towards us, grinning.

"Was that enough?" He asked.

"Most definitely!" Hailey giggled.

We all went back into the carriage laughing and continued with our game.

"Hailey. Truth or dare?" Callum asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Truth. I wouldn't even think about doing dare when you are coming up with it!" Hailey joked.

"I am very insulted," Callum mocked, pretending to look hurt. "Have you ever used magic outside of school and not been caught?"

"Yeah. I broke my broom and did a quick _Reparo, _and I didn't get caught," Hailey answered. "Ali, Truth or Dare?"  
"Dare," She said evilly.

"Okay. I dare you to ask Cormac McLaggen on a date!" Hailey said just as evilly.

"Eww! That is the most disgusting dare ever!" Ali protested. "Fine. As long as Hermione comes with me."

We exited the carriage and made it down to where Cormac was sitting.

"Um… Cormac?" She said, pretending to be shy.

"Hey Ali," He replied. "Hold on a second, I'll be right back with you," He said, turning to the people in the carriage.

"I was wondering, would you go on a date with me?" She forced herself to say.

"Why of course," he smarmed.

"Well that will be a bit hard, given the fact that this is a dare! Go back to your ladies, Cormac." I shot at him. He was a nasty boy with no respect for women.

Ali and I ran back to the prefects carriage, giggling.

"Did she do it?" Asked Hailey.

"Yep," I struggled to keep a straight face.

"Right. Malfoy, Truth or dare?" Ali asked him.

He looked flustered at being chosen. That face was just so cute…

"Dare," He chose.

"Okay. I dare you to tell us who you like!" Ali said, eyebrow raised.

"Not fair! Next question," Malfoy scowled.

"Well, the game doesn't seem too happy and is more than willing to make someone suffer," Ali reminded him.

"Fine. I like-"

"Me, obviously." Someone chimed in.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Harry Potter. Anything you know is J.K's. Anything new is mine. I think… :)  
**A/N: I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN AGES! I have had heaps of school and no inspiration :( but it has come back! :):)**

Malfoy's POV

I looked up to see who had said that, and- no points for guessing who it was – Pansy. I resisted the urge to shudder, and I looked down at her. She was wearing pasty green lipstick, had green stuff around her eyes and about half a centimetre of foundation caked onto her face. She looked awful. And I know it is rude, but she was looked downright ugly.

"Uh… Pansy-"

"Yes, Drakie-Poo?" She made me sick.

"I don't know how to say this, but-"

"It's okay, I already know you're in love with me." So, so modest.

"No Pansy, I actually like someone else." I actually don't, but I'm not going to say that, or Pansy will immediately be in my face the whole time.

Pansy's face fell.

"I like a girl named... Ellie. She goes to Beauxbatons Academy." I said quickly, my words tripping over each other. I don't think I looked very convincing, because suddenly Granger started speaking.

"Yeah, I know Ellie. She is really nice." She gave me a _you owe me _look. I do, I owe her big time. "Yeah, she is." Thanks, Granger. I never thought I would appreciate her bossy, know it all presence.

Hermione's POV

I know that he doesn't know anyone from Beauxbatons, as my cousins go there and I am good friends with nearly everyone in the school. And I know for a fact that there isn't a single Ellie. He was lying! Well, by saying that, I am probably now on his good side. If he has one.  
My heart was beating so hard. I actually like talked to him, in a civil way! He looked at me, and I was mesmerized by his eyes again. His eyes said _thanks. _I wonder if he is going to make it up to me?

At that moment, Malfoy screamed. I looked up quickly, and saw that Malfoy's eyes had grown really big and his face was full of terror.  
"Stop it! Stop it!" Malfoy shrieked in pain.  
"We can't! You obviously lied, so you have to tell the truth to stop you from hurting!" Ali assured.  
"What do I have to tell the truth about?" Malfoy spat out.  
"Who do you like?" Ali asked. I really was curious about who he liked, but I was still worried about him.  
"I don't like anyone! I really do not like anyone!" he said in agony. Suddenly the air seemed lighter, and Malfoy stopped squirming.  
"Well, now we know what happens if you lie," Ali said.  
"Awesome! Let's keep playing!" Ryan exclaimed. We all laughed, and kept playing. I made eye contact with Malfoy, and he gave me a small smile, then looked away.

A few more people had their goes, and I am glad I wasn't chosen. I was a bit out of it, still thinking of those eyes…

We finished the game, because it was time to put on our robes.

All the boys got out of the carriage, so all the girls could change into their robes. I changed subtly, and so did Ali and Hailey. But, and we all expected it, Pansy took off all her clothes except her undies and bra, and her bra was stuffed with toilet paper. "Don't tell Drakie-Poo!" She winked at us. We were all changed, and were waiting for her. But, knowing her, she ordered Ali to go and open the door, and tell the boys to come in. And, she would pretend to be all embarrassed, and shoo them out and stuff. But, we didn't want to do it, and with her hissing furiously at us, we noticed a lot of the toilet paper was showing, so the rest of us made eye-contact and I opened the door. She was still hissing at Ali, loud and clear. "I command you, as a higher class blood citizen, to open that door so the boys can see me. Am I clear?" she ordered, and I giggled.  
"Uh, Pansy? The door is already open." All the guys looked horrified, and Malfoy was even covering his eyes, in complete seriousness. Seeing that made me feel so good, he didn't like Pansy! He was still open, even if he wouldn't like me.

"Pansy…" Ryan stated. "Is that… toilet paper?" She looked down, then blushed terribly.

"Damn you all." And then slid shut the door furiously. "What the hell, girls! You guys were meant to do what I asked. Ugh," she screamed, forgetting that the door was not sound-proof. With that, she quickly put on her robes, which were several centimetres too short, and sulked the rest of the trip. The guys came back in, and we got out, except for Pansy. Ugh, this year was going to be hell, with her being a prefect.

Once everyone was changed, we all sat and the chatter went up again.

"Hey, Hermione!" A voice said to me. I looked out of the compartment, and saw my sister, Felicity!

"Felicity!" I laughed, and ran and hugged her. "What are you doing here?"

"I got a letter from your headmaster, Professor Dumbledore. He invited me here from Beauxbatons to be Head Girl!"  
"This is awesome! Now I get to see you heaps!" I hugged her again. Because Mum and Dad had split up, Felicity went to live with Dad and I was to live with Mum. It was a bit sad at first, but we wrote heaps. I haven't been able to spend more than a week with her at tops for the last 5 years.

"Now, I'm here to tell you that we are near Hogwarts, about 5 minutes away. I want all of you to help the 2nd years onto the carriages, as it is their first year using them. Slytherins will help the Slytherins, Gryffindor the Gryffindors and so on. Once we get to the castle, I want all of you to sit in your houses. Is this clear?"  
"Yes, Felicity," we chorused. The train slowed down, and Hogwarts was in sight.

"I'd better get going then," Felicity said, waving.

"Harry! This is great! I gushed, my eyes shining.

"I know! You'll be able to see her more often!"

The train stopped, and we all hurried to get out. When we got to the platform, we immediately split up to find our houses. "Gryffindor 2nd years, follow Harry," I instructed. A whole group of little people came and followed Harry, looking up awestruck at him.  
"Good luck," I joked with him.

"Shut up." He said back. We arrived at the carriages.

"Now, only 4 to a carriage," Harry said. "You four, onto this carriage." They clambered up, eager to fulfill the wants of the Boy who Lived. I just laughed. Harry wasn't one who liked the spotlight.

When they all were on carriages, Harry and I waited for the other prefects. They all showed up.

"Okay, who's going with who?" Ali asked.

"I don't mind," I said, hoping we would be put with the Slytherins.

"Okay then, Hailey and Callum, you come with Ryan and me." They left, leaving Harry and I facing Draco Malfoy and Pansy.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Wow, up to chapter 7 already! Thank you for all who have read and kept up with this story :))**

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to my best friend FadedSunset. She is awesome (and a very good servant, thank you Maurice)**

**I was on a high and went a little overboard with this chapter. So sorry if some insults are insulting! :))**

**EnJoY! 3**

Hermione's POV

"So, Drakie-Poo," Pansy purred, trying to sound seductive. She seriously sounded like a donkey in pain. Wait, that was an insult to donkeys. "When we get to school, do you want to share a bedroom? Maybe-" she started putting her hands on his chest. "We could even share a bed," she whispered, sounding like an old man with a cold.  
"Um, I think I'll pass, Pansy," Malfoy said to her, a terrified look on his face. I had to immediately become interested in my fingernails, otherwise I would have laughed out loud.  
"So, Harry," I asked, then realized I sounded like Pansy. "um, I mean, how was your holiday?"  
"Hermione, what is that?" He pointed to air in front of him. I looked and there was nothing there.

"Are you okay, Harry?" I asked.  
"There is a creature there." He was still pointing towards the front of the cart.  
"Oh, you're seeing the Thestrals," Dra-Malfoy said.  
"Thestrals? What are thestrals?" Pansy asked.  
"You can see Thestrals when you have seen death," he replied with no emotion. _What happened? Who died? _Questions immediately began flowing into my head.  
"What happened, Drakie-Poo?" Pansy simpered. Again, looking at my nails, trying not to laugh at her attempt of a puppy-dog face. It looked more like an old fart who had had one too many cans of baked beans. Y-U-C-K.  
"Never you mind, Pansy," He said, looking a little uneasy. Here I was, going to save his butt again. "Malfoy, what type of music do you like?" I asked quickly.  
"Why do you want to know, Granger?" He asked me, raising his eyebrow in the way he does when he asks a question. Oh god I am obsessed.  
"Well, if our prefect coordinator decides to play music, we might as well know what type of music everyone likes," I replied, doubting my brilliant idea.  
"I suppose you're right," Dra-Malfoy said, catching on and looking at me in relief again. "Well, I like the Weird Sisters but I also like AC/DC and Good Charlotte." He smiled at this thought.  
"You like muggle bands?" I asked him. I love muggle singers, but I would think that a prejudice pureblood wouldn't like listening to muggle bands.  
"Of course I do! Why wouldn't I?" He looked at me suspiciously, still looking like a super model.  
"No reason," I said quickly.  
"What is your favourite singer?" he asked me.  
_OH MY GOSH HE WANTS TO KNOW SOMETHING ABOUT ME!_  
Wait, he is just being polite.  
SERIOUSLY, _MALFOY BEING POLITE?_  
Well, it is more likely than the other option.

"Well, I like Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran."  
"Cool," he replied.  
"I love Nicki Minaj!" Pansy shrieked. "We are meant to be together, Drakie-Poo!"  
"Nicki Minaj? Seriously?" Malfoy said.  
"I know right," I replied.  
"She looks like a chimpanzee!" Malfoy and I said together. We made eye contact, then both looked away quickly. My face actually didn't turn red, which was very surprising. Wait – yes it did. So close. Well, my face only went half red. More like pink. I'm going to stop talking now…  
"Well, Pansy, my cousin Dudley likes Nicki Minaj as well! You two would be perfect together!" Harry said, trying his best to keep a straight face. Yes, pug face and pig bum would do perfectly together… eugh, not a nice thought -  
"No, me and Drakie are going to be perfect together!" - and that one wasn't much nicer.  
"Oh God… Pansy, just no-" Malfoy looked like he was trying not to vomit. That was probably a good sign.  
"Fine then. You are going to love me anyway," Pansy rolled her eyes.  
"I seriously doubt that," Malfoy muttered.

We sat in silence for a while, Pansy trying to sit on Dr-Malfoy's lap, until he said "Hey, Potter,"  
"Yeah Malfoy?" Harry replied warily.  
"Mind if we change seats?" He said, his eyes pleading.  
"No problem!" Harry gave me an evil grin, and my heart started beating out of my chest. Malfoy stood up, and when his back was turned Harry winked at me with a huge grin on his face. I was going to speak to him about this later. I half smiled at Malfoy, who just looked at me so I quickly stopped. We were nearly at the castle, so I was cherishing the moments of Malfoy so close to me! There was barely any room, so his leg was pressed against mine. I looked over at Harry, who had a lot of room as Pansy was leaning as far away as she could from him. She didn't look too happy, and was giving me death glares, as Malfoy wasn't leaning away from me like he was when he was next to her. I shouldn't get my hopes up though, as nearly anyone is better than Pansy.

"Well, here we are," Harry said. I looked out of the carriage and saw the great castle loom into view. It truly did look magnificent, as the lights in the windows were all flickering as the fire and candles lit up the castle. The huge front doors were open, showing a light coming out of them. The first years were already on the boats heading to the castle, and the students from the other years were filing off their carriages into the castle. The castle looked so welcoming. I was coming home. I truly love Hogwarts!  
The carriage pulled to a stop and Pansy quickly pushed her way passed us and wanted to be the first off. I waited, until Dra-Malfoy said "You go first." I was NOT expecting that! I quickly said thank you and got off. Only to fall flat on my face. _Typical, _I thought. The only time Malfoy was nice to me, I just HAD to go and trip over and fall!  
"Are you alright, Hermione?" Harry asked.  
"Yeah, I'm fine!" I said breathlessly as I got up off the floor. I looked at Malfoy and he was trying not to, but still laughing to himself. _Oooops, _I thought.


End file.
